ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiya Nakayama
Chiya Nakayama is an original character created by Scarly, she is 16 years old and a student at St. Lobelia Academy. Appearance Chiya is 5ft tall, pale skinned, has periwinkle purple coloured eyes, and long blonde hair often plaited to the side. Chiya wears the standard Lobelia Academy uniform, even though she wishes it was pink. She is the girliest of the three, and always wears a skirt, often choosing soft colours like pink, lavender, sometimes baby blue. Even in anything related to sports, she will wear a tennis skirt over some shorts. Personality Chiya likes to be organised, and have everything in it's place. When things don't go to plan, Chiya can come off as cold, but this couldn't be further from the truth. She is actually quite bubbly, and loves to make friends. Chiya is the more popular of the three, when at school, but she doesn't rub this in the other girl's faces. She can come across as bossy sometimes, but that's only because she wants everything to go to plan. Family Life There is very little known about Chiya on any records in Japan. She was born in United Kingdom, name Emily Maria Cartwright. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father had gone insane due to the loss of his wife. Up until the age of six, she was moved around from orphanage to orphanage never having a chance to make friends. Mr Nakayama was a business investor, who would travel the world, looking for an investment. He had a passion for British decor and antiques, so when he returned to Japan with an orphan child, his wife wasn't surprised. Mrs Nakayama couldn't have children, so she accepted the baby as her own. The baby was renamed Chiya Ayame Nakayama, and listed on all records as if she was their biological child. Chiya suffered a mild case of amnesia, due to the stress of moving around so much, so she doesn't remember her life before coming to Japan. She doesn't know she's adopted. Mrs Nakayama would always comment that she had the voice of an angel, so they sent her to Lobelia, so one day she could have a promising career as a singer. The Nakayama family have a large estate in Bunkyō, Tokyo. Chiya is the only one of the three girls, that actually lives in Bunkyō. Relationships Ryoko Ueda '- Chiya often scolds Ryoko for being slobbish, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't look up to Ryoko. Chiya aspires to be as confident as Ryoko, but not a slob. 'Sayuri Maruyama '''- Sayuri and Chiya have gotten along great since the day they first met. It was originally Sayuri's idea for Chiya to join their little group. Chiya likes sharing the dorm with Sayuri, because the both of them are tidy compared to Ryoko's messiness. '''Hinako Tsuwabuki - Chiya and Hinako are in the same class, and always work together. Their friendship doesn't go much further than that. Wardrobe ChiyaNakayamaUniform.png|School Uniform ChiyaNakayama.png|Casual Clothes ChiyaNakayamaFancy.png|Ball Gown ChiyaNakayamaMountainWear.png|Mountain Wear ChiyaNakayamaCabin.png|Cabin Wear ChiyaNakayamaBeach.png|Beach Wear ChiyaNakayamaNightwear.png|Night Wear Stories Main Stories *Girl Talk *Avalanche Side or Minor Stories (None Yet.) Category:OC Girls Category:Scarly Category:OC St. Lobelia Academy Students Category:Original Characters